Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki:Votes for Featured Article/Archive 2
This is the archive spanning from May 2010 to May 2011. Please do not vote in these. December 2010 ''Ineligible Categories: Weapons; Worlds'' ''Ineligible Stories: Avastar: Kingdom Hearts; Kingdom Hearts: Awakening'' *'Xion (Nightverse)' - I've put in a lot of work on this article, and I must admit, it's pretty damned good, even if I do say so myself. C'mon, you know you wanna vote for Xion... King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 12:25, November 2, 2010 (UTC) #Kia reminds me of Pokemon. -- 20:53, November 5, 2010 (UTC) #I liked making those images. =D 21:37, November 5, 2010 (UTC) #It took me an hour to color that DR image, Mecha! AN HOUR! maggosh 20:40, November 24, 2010 (UTC) #Because I can tell you put a lot of work in that article. Tamroc7 21:47, November 24, 2010 (UTC) #Lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of work on it! I know he did! Escaflowne X 20:29, November 26, 2010 (UTC) #The light deserves a chance. Gundam Kaizer 16:55, November 27, 2010 (UTC) *'Kia' - Mainly because I don't want to vote for Xion, but don't yet have anything good enough to be FA worthy - ah2190 13:33, November 3, 2010 (UTC) *Ayano Katagiri - Cause it's my birthday on December.[[User:Malevolence Crystalised|YukiNagato]] 13:15, June 2, 2010 (UTC) #Well, gosh. I haven't voted yet. -- 22:51, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Verdict: Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos!!! Huzzah! -- June 2010 Ineligible Categories: 'Weapons, Stories'' ''Ineligible Stories: Kingdom Hearts: Arcana, The Nightverse'' *Owen Stevens #Take two. I have added a lot to it over time, and erased a bit. I think it's grown into a fine article over time. -- 17:52, May 1, 2010 (UTC) #I fully support this. Owen is a fine character, and Avastar in its entirety is coming along nicely. maggosh 18:05, May 1, 2010 (UTC) #A good article indeed. -- #Why not? It's not like I've got anything eligible to add. '''King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 15:32, May 2, 2010 (UTC) #A well thought-out story. I like it, and its got my vote.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 11:46, May 4, 2010 (UTC) #It's a good, solid story, with deep characters and a Nomura-worthy storyline. This gets my vote, although it isn't needed. Xelak 23:15, May 4, 2010 (UTC) #Lego dude nice page you have made here i think it should be up as back a few months it did not make the cut but i think now it should.--ZACH 21:45, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Verdict: Owen Stevens. It's unanimous! Congrats, LA!! -- May 2010 Ineligible Categories: 'Stories, Characters'' ''Ineligible Stories:' Nightverse, Kingdom Hearts Legacy *Saint's Row #Just to deperate for my own self huh? [[User:Malevolence Crystalised|YukiNagato]] 13:55, April 9, 2010 (UTC) *Kagifūtō #A concept created entirely on my own, I might add. Maggosh 04:20, April 10, 2010 (UTC) #I love this idea... -- #Yeah... cool idea, maggosh. -- 16:19, April 12, 2010 (UTC) #Not too shabby.... King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:27, April 13, 2010 (UTC) #Cool. It's a good blend of the Keyblade and the Zanpakuto. It has my vote!--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 12:08, April 22, 2010 (UTC) #BEAST. Xelak 03:46, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Verdict: Kagifūtō!! Congrats, Maggosh! --